


Magnus Chase group chats!

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: Fandom group chats [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AND YET HERE I AM, Asexual Mallory, Bisexual Magnus, Gay TJ, Gay hearthstone, Group chat, Group chat with floor 19, Multi, Slow burn on TJ/Magnus Chase, gay blitzen, i could be doing so many other things, what the hell am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just read the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MangoCheese= Magnus Chase  
> Blacklivesmatter= TJ  
> JefferChaselove= Mallory Keen  
> Halfborn= Halfborn Gunderson

JefferChaselove has started group chat 

JefferChaselove has named group chat Floor 19 

JefferChaselove has added Halfborn, MangoCheese, and Blacklivesmatter

MangoCheese: Mallory no

Blacklivesmatter: Mallory why

JefferChaselove: *laughs maniacally* 

Halfborn: ship it

MangoCheese: I will hate Sam forever for showing you two tumblr

Blacklivesmatter: agreed 

Halfborn: so what are you peeps up to today?

MangoCheese: don't call us peeps 

MangoCheese: and I'm help Blitz with his shop today 

JefferChaselove: I'm about to go to yoga 

Blacklivesmatter: I will never go to yoga again

Blacklivesmatter: I'm still in pain from last week 

Halfborn: what happened last week 

JefferChaselove: HE BROKE HIS FUCKING NECK

MangoCheese: *DEAD*

Blacklivesmatter: so was I 

MangoCheese: IM FUCKING CRYING 

Halfborn: breathe Magnus! 

MangoCheese: I CANT 

Blacklivesmatter: anyways I'm pretty much reading this book series Sam gave me last week and then later tonight I'm going to a rally with Magnus 

JefferChaselove: ship

MangoCheese: shut up Merida 

Halfborn: what series?

Blacklivesmatter: the legend series by Marie Lu 

Blacklivesmatter: she also told me to listen to this musical thing 

JefferChaselove: huh?

Blacklivesmatter: it's called Hamilton 

Blacklivesmatter: Sam describe it as a hip hop Broadway musical about our founding father Alexander Hamilton

MangoCheese: what the hel 

JefferChaselove: that sound strange

Blacklivesmatter: she says it amazing 

Blacklivesmatter: and Sam got my to play portal so I trust her opinion

Halfborn: tell me if its good. It's sound interesting 

Blacklivesmatter: will do!


	2. Mallory and Halfborn are those friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MangoCheese: be there in ten 
> 
> MangoCheese has left group chat 
> 
> JefferChaselove: *whispers* 
> 
> JefferChaselove: soulmates 
> 
> Blacklivesmatter: shut up Mallory 
> 
> Halfborn: *whispers to Mallory*
> 
> Halfborn: they gonna bang

Blacklivesmatter has created a group chat 

Blacklivesmatter has named group chat I hate you

Blacklivesmatter has added TheValkyrie 

Blacklivesmatter: you ruined my life 

ThValkyrie: you're welcome 

Blacklivesmatter: talk to me about it 

TheValkyrie: nope

Blacklivesmatter: WHY THE FUCK NOT

TheValkyrie: because this is revenge for making me read the Lunar Chronicles and then not discussing them with me! 

Blacklivesmatter: you are like the worse person ever 

Blacklivesmatter: and I hate you 

Blacklivesmatter: so much

TheValkyrie: good that was the idea 

Blacklivesmatter: fuck you I'm leaving! 

Blacklivesmatter has left group chat 

TheValkyrie: drama queen 

\-----

Blacklivesmatter has created a group chat 

Blacklivesmatter has named group chat fuck Sam 

Blacklivesmatter has added JefferChaselove, Halfborn, MangoCheese, TheDeafElf, and FashionableDwarf

Blacklivesmatter: I hate Sam so much 

Blacklivesmatter: I finished legend and Hamilton and she refuses to talk to me about them! 

MangoCheese: do you want me to come over and listen to Hamilton?

Blacklivesmatter: you would be the best person on earth 

MangoCheese: be there in ten 

MangoCheese has left group chat 

JefferChaselove: *whispers* 

JefferChaselove: soulmates 

Blacklivesmatter: shut up Mallory 

Halfborn: *whispers to Mallory*

Halfborn: they gonna bang

Blacklivesmatter: no

JefferChaselove: *whispers again* 

JefferChaselove: make sure to properly stretch Magnus 

Blacklivesmatter: STOP 

Halfborn: *whispers* 

Halfborn: wear protection 

Blacklivesmatter: SHUT UP YOU TWO

FashionableDwarf: you better not get Magnus pregnant!

TheDeafElf: Then we would have to kill you 

Blacklivesmatter: not you two! 

Blacklivesmatter: *Tina groans* 

MangoCheese has joined group chat 

MangoCheese: okay why is TJ laying on the floor groaning

MangoCheese: nm I see why now 

MangoCheese: you people are horrible 

JefferChaselove: you know you it

MangoCheese: no 

Halfborn: you want dat booty 

MangoCheese: stop

FashionableDwarf: you and TJ would make a good couple

TheDeafElf: you would 

MangoCheese: I'm so fucking done with you people 

MangoCheese has left group chat 

Blacklivesmatter has left group chat 

JefferChaselove: they are so gonna bang


End file.
